Basilisk
by Koomahana
Summary: So Sakura is a half breed between to extremely rare bloodlines. One is the immunity to poisons that she inherited from her father, pretty much the only poison that could kill her is the poison from a stronger 'Basilisk'. As for the bloodline that she inherited from her mother... Well the hot tempered blonde refuses to tell Sakura about it until she awakens it by herself.


**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine; you want the real stuff get off this site :)**

_Thoughts_

_Paragraphs are memories_

…

* * *

…

The purple gas that surrounded her was potent and strong enough to kill a hundred men; yet she stood in the center of the violet poisoned smoke tall and proud, completely unaffected.

"What's the matter Sasori?" she asked, her pink lips twisted into a cold hearted smirk, it was difficult to tell if she was chiding him or laughing at him. "Never seen a basilisk before?" Chiyo gasped as her wide dark eyes starred in both horror and wonder at her temporary partner, the girl's emerald eyes were glowing with triumph, her pink hair fluttered around her head almost like a halo.

"Don't you know what a basilisk is Sasori?" oh how he hate's that tune of voice, "no poison can kill a basilisk, _except_ a stronger basilisk." The way she barred her teeth at him, it was as if she was planning on biting him or something, like she was so sure of her victory; "and I'm one of the strongest of my kind, I have yet to come across any stronger then I."

"Basilisk's are rare," Chiyo whispered, "I had heard they had died in the last Great War, how have you survived after all these years?" Sasori gritted his teeth and readied himself for the next attach, his arms raised before him as he readied his third Kazekage puppet.

"I don't care what you are," Sasori growled out as he made a hand sign "I'll kill you regardless!" Sakura laughed out loud, her voice echoing as Chiyo forced the pinkette to her side. "So my poison won't work on you, but I can still Cleve you in half!"

"Go ahead and try!" Sakura replied, her stance changing to an almost relaxed state "Because my Basilisk blood came from my Father! I'm a half breed idiot!" Sakura collapsed to her knees as Chiyo used the mother and father puppets to attack the third, Sasori narrowed his eyes as he watched the girl tend to her wounds as he and his grandmother fought. He didn't have the _time_ to study the girl, he had to focus on the dolls before him or else he'll end up losing.

"So entertain me girl," Sasori growled out as the three puppets separated. "What else are you?" the mother puppet's sword was barely an inch in length and still crumbling, the father puppet's kunai whip held fractured kunai in it. "What kind of freak of nature are you?" he sneered, Sakura's eyes glowed as she watched him with a mocking light in her emerald eyes and sneer on her lips.

"When it comes to being a freak of nature" Sakura replied slowly, calmly. "I'm one of a kind."

"Tch," Sasori raised one hand and formed a familiar hand sign. "Well don't keep me waiting brat, what else you got?" he watched as iron sand started to spill out the mouth of the Kazekage puppet, Sakura's eyes narrowed as Chiyo explained to her just what the difference between a wooden puppet and human puppet truly was. Apparently she didn't like what she heard because her face morphed into hatred and disgust, her eyes narrowed into thin slits as she all but incinerated him with her glare. He let the iron sand form needles around him, the girl's eyes going hard as she watched the iron work before her.

"Sakura-san, run," Chiyo ordered as she readied herself. "We've gotten in over our heads on this one, run and leave this to me." Sakura stood up from where she sat beside Chiyo, her eyes wide and her face blank.

"You're too late!" Sasori cried as the needles flew forward. "DIE!" Chiyo cursed as she forced the mother doll to tackle Sakura away from the barrage of needles. Sasori starred at his grandmother as she held the father puppet before her, a chakra shield before him.

"You added a chakra shield, quite the improvement since the last time I've played with them, however…" Sasori's amber eyes narrowed as he watched the Iron clog and freeze the puppet's joints, making the father puppet useless. "My Iron sand eliminates the use of a puppet." Sasori smirked as he raised his arms and moved his fingers in complicated movements, the iron sand rose up again and formed new spikes.

"You mustn't simply block my Iron Sand, you must doge it completely. Now you have one puppet and two targets, what to do?" Sakura scowled at him as she sat up a little higher in her crouching placement. Sasori smirked as he made another hand sign and let the spikes above the women drop towards them.

"Lady Chiyo!" Sakura called as she placed her hands before her, "Use the Mother Puppet!" Sakura cried out as she formed a strange hand sign.

"Sakura-san!" Chiyo yelled as she readied the mother puppet, "NO!" Chiyo cried out just as the spikes landed. Sasori starred at the two dust clouds some hundred feet away from him, his eyes narrowed as he saw that Chiyo used the mother doll to protect Sakura while she used her own right arm as a shield… because it was a puppet arm with the ability of a chakura shield.

"Well wouldn't you know it," Sasori mumbled softly "All puppet masters think alike…" He watched as Chiyo pressed a point on her arm and her puppet limb fell to the ground. Sakura was starring horrified at Chiyo and glaring furiously at him.

"Chiyo," Sakura called as she quickly made her way to the old woman, "you need a puppet right? Then use me." Chiyo starred at Sakura in curiosity. "The iron won't affect me like it did with the mother and father puppets, I just need to evade the iron."

* * *

**Yes I know, it's incomplete**

**tell me your thoughts and don't forget to tell me my mistakes!**


End file.
